تواصل
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: an Arabic story... just a small Raph and Mikey ficlet... [One Shot]


مرحبا!

حسنا, يبدو أن كل شئ على ما يرام, صحيح؟ جيد...

من أين أبدأ؟ لا أدري, أظن أن أفضل مكان هو من البداية, اليس كذلك؟

هيه... توقعت ذلك! حسنا, فلنبدأ!

-----------------

أتعلمون؟ من الصعب أن تجد لنفسك مكانا لك وحدك, مكان تكون فيه حرا لتقول ما في قلبك و عقلك, أن تفشي عن خواطرك, أن تجد مكان لا يجده أحد, مكان سري للغاية, مكان لا يفكر فيه أحد, مكان واسع يسمح لك بالتجوال في أرجاءه بكامل الحرية, مكان تكون أنت سيده! مكان يليق ببطل مثلك! مكان يليق ببطل المحاربة, بطل المجرات و العوالم! بطل "باتيل نيكسيس!" مايكيل أنجيلو!

"مايكي!" جفلت في ارتياع عندما زعق أحدهم أسمي في غضب, "أسمعني الآن! مهما كانت التفاهة التي تقوم بها, كفاك عبثا و تعال ساعدني!" زمجر شخص ما خلفي.

"أوه, راف! لا تكن فضا!" قلت بامتعاض, "ألا ترى بأني مشغول؟"

"و بماذا كنت مشغول, يا صاحب الجلالة؟" زمجر راف وهو يمشي باتجاهي, لقد كان يحمل صندوقا في يديه, يبدو في حجمه ثقيلا, "أكنت مشغولا بتدبير حاشيتك, ام حشي بطنك بما لذ و طاب من ثلاجة أبريل مرة أخرى؟"

"لا هذ ولا ذاك, يا عزيزي راف," قلت له بابتسامة, "كنت مشغولا بالتحدث مع المشاهدين!"

حرك راف أحد حاجبيه في استغراب, مع أن السلاحف ليس لديها حواجب, لكن أرجو أن تكونوا قد فهمتوا قصدي. المهم, ثم نظر ناحية المرآة المعلقة على الجدار بجانبي, و بعد لحظة, هز رأسه باستياء و زمجر"أي مشاهدين, أيها المغفل؟ أنت تتكلم مع مرآة!"

"وما أدراك يا راف؟" مططت شفتي, "انهم هنا, أنت فقط تفتقر الخيال الذي يسمح لك برؤيتهم!"

زمجر راف لنفسه في غضب وهو يهز رأسه, "أنت مستحيل يا مايكي." ثم وضع الصندوق علي الأرض لينظر الي, "متى تكف عن هذه السخافات و تتصرف كشخص بالغ؟"

"ولم لا تتوقف أنت عن الشكوي و تدع الطفل الذي في داخلك يستمتع؟" أشتكيت له.

تنهد راف و هز رأسه ثانية, لكن نظرة الاستياء انقلبت الى قلق, "أسمع مايكي, ليس لدينا وقت! علينا تنظيف المكان قبل عودة أبريل مع المفتش, و الا ستفقد أبريل رخصتها و ستضطر الى اغلاق المحل! ألا تفهم؟"

"أوه, حسنا راف, لا داعي لكل هذه الحساسية!" قلت له و أنا أبتسم, "ان المكان لامع, لقد انتهينا من التنظيف منذ ساعات, ألا تذكر؟" ربت على كتفه, محاولا الثخفيف من قلقه, "لا أرى داع لكل هذا القلق!" ثم أدرت وجهه صوب المرأة وضحكت, "أنظر لنفسك؟ لقد بدأت تتصرف مثل ليو."

أتسعت عيناه في دهشة, "أنا؟ مثل ليو؟ يا الهي, أأبدوا سيئا لتلك الدرجة؟"

ضحكت قليلا, "أوه, ليس لتلك الدرجة, راف." أبتسمت اأبتسامة شريرة, "لكن ان استمريت بهذه الحالة, لن تكون أفضل حالا من ليو!"

تنهد راف بانزعاج واضح, "يا الهي... هذا ما كان ينقصني!"

قهقهت و ربت على كتفه, "أنه من الجيد أن لك أخ مثلي, راف! و الا لما كان لك أن تعرف بهذه الحالة الصحية السيئة!"

"أوه, يال فرحتي... لم لا تنشر هذا الخبر في الجريدة أو الأخبار, قد تحصل على جائزة أفضل سبق صحفي, مايكي." زمجر ثم انحني ليلتقط الصندوق.

"أه! لا تكن هكذا, راف!" أبتسمت ثم أمسكت بكتفيه قبل أن تصل يداه للصندوق, و أدرت وجهه ناحية المرآة, "أخبرني, ماذا ترى؟"

تنهد و حدق في انعكاس المرآة بحنق, "ما أراه هو مخلوق قبيح و تعيس, كانت لتكون حياته أفضل لو لم يولد!" زمجر ثم أخفض رأسه.

"راف! لا تقل ذلك!" اشتكيت و سمحت لنفسي برفع رأسه, لكي يرى أنعكاسه مرة أخرى, "راف, أتعرف مالذي أراه؟"

"سلحفاة عملاقة تمشي على قدمين و تتكلم؟" قال بلكنته الساخرة.

أبتسمت تم حدقت في انعكاس عينيه في المرأة, "لا, ما أراه هو أخ شجاع و وسيم, ليس في وسامتي, لكن لست أمانع."

حدق راف في انعكاسي في انزعاج, "و قصدك؟"

ضحكت و أدرت وجهه للمرأة, "قصدي أننا متشابهان!"

"أه, يا ألهي, أوليس ذلك سبقا صحفيا آخر! عليك امتهان الصحافة, مايكي, المغفلون أمثالك ينفعون كأهداف متحركة في وسط حرب ما..." زمجر بسخرية مرة أخرى.

"راف!" قبل أن أتمكن من أكمال كلامي, فك راف نفسه من يدي, التقط الصندوق ثم أبتعد.

"لدي أشياء أهم من العبث معك و مرآتك الغبية, مايكي!" قال بصوت حانق, "كفاك تفاهات و ساعدنا قبل أن أفقد أعصابي و أرميك من السطح!"

تنهدت و هززت رأسي, يبدو أن الجميع ليسوا في مزاج لتحمل مزاحي اليوم, "لابأس," قلت لنفسي و أبتسمت, "مازال لدينا الغد!"

ومع تلك الفكرة في رأسي, تابعت العمل.

في الحقيقة, لم يكن الأمر سيئا, فقد كنا جميعا متعبين من التنظيف.

لقد تمكنا من ابقاء المحل في حالة ممتازة حتى عادت أبريل مع المفتش, و عندما أقول مفتش, أعني بذلك الشخص الذي يعطي التصاريح الخاصة, التي تسمح لأناس مثل أبريل بافتتاح محل لحسابها الخاص. بعد رحيل المفتش, و بعد مباركة أبريل لحصولها على الترخيص, و طبعا, كانت أبريل سعيدة جدا لحصولها علي التصريح, لذلك فقد دعتنا على العشاء! أتجهنا جميعا للطابق الثاني للاحتفال, ولتناول العشاء, وهو المكان الذي توجد فيه شقة أبريل, المكان الذي تعيش فيه.

أتعلمون ماذا كان العشاء؟ نعم! البيتزا! ومن يريد شيئا أفضل من البيتزا؟

بعد العشاء, جلس كل من أبريل, راف و دونني في كرسي, بالقرب من المدفأة, بينما جلست أنا علي مسند كرسي دونني, و ظل ليو واقفا و ظهره, أو قوقعته, اي أسم منهما تشاء, للمدفأة. بعدها قررنا تضييع الوقت بالحديث عن الأشياء التي تسعدنا. كانت غرفة الجلوس واسعة و دافئة, انها بيئة ممتازة لسلحفاة مثلي للتمتع بالدفئ وهو يهضم طعامه.

الشئ الوحيد الذي أزعجني, هي تلك النظرة البعيدة التي برقت في عيني أخي الذي يرتدي القناع الأحولر, أخي راف, مع أن الجميع كانوا يتسامرون و يضحكون بصوت عال واضح, الا أنه لم ينطق بحرف واحد, فقد ظل يحدق بنيران المدفأة طوال الوقت في صمت مطبق.

"عن نفسي, أفضل الطعام!" قلت عندما أنهيت العصير الذي في يدي.

خرج راف من صمته, " هاه... ومن كان ليظن ذلك؟" قال بشكل ساخر.

"لا, ففي نظري, لاشئ يظاهي طعم البيتزا!" أبتسمت أبتسامة عريضة, ثم نظرت صوب أخي الذي يرتدي القناع البنفسجي, "ماذا عنك, دونني؟"

أبتسم دونني تلك الابتسامة الخجولة, ثم ارتشف بعض من عصير الليمون, الذي كان يملئ الكأس الزجاجي الأنيق الذي كان في حوزته, "همم... أعتقد أن فك شيفرة معقدة بعد طول عناء يعتبر أمرا يسعدني, مايكي."

"همف! توقعت شيئا من ذاك القبيل." عّلق راف بابتسامته الساخرة.

"أوه؟" أبتسمت أبريل ناحية راف, النظرة التي في عينيها توحي بالتحدي و الفضول, "حسنا, راف! أخبرنا, مالذي يسعدك أنت؟"

أبتسم راف ابتسامة شريرة, وقد أكون قد تخيلت الأمر, لكن أظن بأن عيناه برقتا من خلف قناعه الأحمر!

استراح راف في الكرسي الأقرب للمدفأة, "الشئ الوحيد الذي سيسعدني, هو رؤية ذاك الشرير, شريدر, خلف القضبان!" قال بهدوء, رغم انه كانت هناك زمجرة في صوته.

"أوه, راف!" أشتكيت بانزعاج, " من المفروض أن تتكلم عن الأشياء التي تسعدك, و ليس الأشياء التى تفسد فترة استراحتنا!"

هز راف رأسه ثم زمجر مرة أخرى, ما عدا أن زمجرته كانت أوضح هذه المرة, "أحقا تظن ذلك؟" قال بصوت ساخر, "حسنا, أنا شخصيا أفضل عبق الدماء وهي تسيل من رأس وغد حقير, حاول الهجوم على سيدة و سلب حقيبتها, بعد-"

"راف!" زعق ليو, "هذا يكفي!"

توقف راف عن الزمجرة ليرمقني بنظرة باردة, "أكان ذلك أفضل, مايكي؟"

بلعت ريقي و أدركت بأن وجهي قد أمتقع, ليس من كلام راف, فهو يقول تلك أشياء طول الوقت, لكن نظراته هي التي أربكتني, لذى هززت رأسي بالنفي, "أمم... ما رأيك أن نعود لجزء الطعام؟"

"يا أصحاب, أرجوكم!" قالت أبريل ثم صفقت يديها وهي تقف من على كرسيها, "ما رأيكم أن نلعب لعبه؟"

"أن كانت من أختيار مايكي, فأنا أنسحب!" زمجر راف.

"ما الأمر يا راف؟ أتخشى أن أغلبك كما غلبتك في باتيل نيكسيس؟" أبتسمت ناحيته.

أتعلمون ما الغريب في الأمر؟ راف لم يغضب, بالعكس, بدى مستاء جدا, حتى أنه رمقني بنظرة قاتلة, لكنه لم يقل شيئا في البداية.

بكل هدوء, قام من كرسيه و قال بأنه يحتاح لبعض الهواء النقي, لذا سيذهب للسطح لبعض الوقت, ثم طلب منا أن نناديه عندما يحين موعد الرحيل و العودة الى المجارير. لم يقل أحد شيئا, جميعنا راقبناه وهو يترك الغرفة, لم يجرؤ أحد على الكلام أو محاوله منع راف من الرحيل. ليو أراد التكلم معه, لكن أبريل أقنعته بأنه من الأفضل ترك راف لحاله للآن, و أن ليو يستطيع الكلام معه فيما بعد عندما تتحسن الأمور.

بعد مدة, تسللت من الغرفة دون أن يلحظني أحد و ذهبت الى السطح, و هناك رأيت راف يراقب النجوم.

حسنا, قد يبدو راف كالسلحفاة نينجا حادة الطباع, عصبي, و لديه أعصاب مشدودة طول الوقت, وقد يكون في مزاج لا يسمح لك بالاقتراب منه, وقد لا يبدو ودودا علي الطلاق, لكنه حقا شخص لطيف اذا تمكنت من اختراق دفاعاته! ان راف من النوع الذي لا يعطي ثقته لأحد, ان أردت الحصول على ثقته فعليك العمل للحصول عليها بمجهودك, و أحيانا, قد لا تحصل عليها الا بعد معاشرته لمدة, و أعني مدة قد تصل الى أكثر من خمس عشرة سنة!

نعم, انه حقا شخص صعب المنال, و من الصعب النيل منه, أيضا!

هو لا يحب الغرباء, لكن على الأقل, لديه تلك القدرة الداخلية, قدرة تمكنه من معرفة اولئك الأشخاص الذين تستطيع الوثوق بهم, مثل أبريل و كايسي, من الأشخاص الذين لا يسببون سوى المشاكل, مثل كاراي!

أعلم أن الكلام مع راف سيء في بعض الأحيان...

حسنا, في معظم الأحيان...

حسنا, حسنا! لا تنظروا الى هكذا! ما ذنبي ان كان حاد الطباع طول الوقت؟

أصدقائي! صدقوني حين أقول ان راف لم يكن هكذا دائما! فقد كان راف سلحفاة ودود عندما كنا صغارا, حقا! أنا لا أمزح! لكن مع مرور الوقت, و أكتشافنا بأننا مختلفون في المظهر و الملامح, أكتشافنا بأننا لن نقبل على السطح بهيئتنا, أن البشر لن يقبلوا بوجودنا بينهم, أصبح راف حاد المزاج, فهو ويكره أن ينكره شخص ما فقط لأن مظهره مختلف.

أنتم لا تعرفون شعور سلحفاة صغير, لم يتعد عمره التسع سنين, يخرج للشارع لأول مرة في حياته, ليلتقي بشخص بشري, يصرخ ملئ رئتيه و يهرب ليستنجد بالشرطة, قالا بأن وحشا ظهر له من فتحة المجارير و حاول أذيته!

"هيه, راف." رحبت به و سمحت لنفسي بالجلوس بجانبه.

لم يقل راف شيئا في البداية, ظل يحدق بالسماء ثم تنهد, و بعدها التفت ناحيتي, "ما الأمر مايكي؟ هل حان وقت العودة؟"

هززت رأسي بالنفي و أبقيت على ابتسامتي, "لا, لكن بدوت مرهقا اليوم."

زفر راف و عاد ليحدق بالسماء, "أنا بخير..."

لقد كان صوته منخفضا, لم تكن هناك الزمجرة المعتادة, فقد بدى صوته- مستسلم؟

"راف, هل أنت متأكد بأنك بخير؟" سألته و أنا أرمقه بابتسامة صغيرة, "أنت لاتبدو بخير..."

زفر راف ثم التفت ليحدق في وجهي في انزعاج, "مالذي تريده, مايكي؟"

ملت بجسدي نحوه حتي لامس كتفي كتفه, ثم رمقته بنظرة و نبره حزينة, املا باذابة أنزعاجه, "ماذا؟ اليس لدي الحق بالاستفسار عن حال أخي المفضل؟"

زمجر راف ثم نفث في وجهي, "الجميع يعلم أن دونني أخوك المفضل, مايكي!" ثم لكزني بخفه لأبتعد عنه, "أخبرني الحقيقة, مايكي, مالذي تريده؟"

أبتسمت و ملت ناحيته مرة أخرى, "أوه راف, لا داع لكل هذه الحساسية! أنت تعلم بأنك ثاني أخ مفضل لدي!"

هز راف رأسه مرة أخرى, "ان كنت قد جئت لازعاجي مايكي, أنصحك بالابتعاد والا ستبيت في حاوية القمامة الموجودة بالأسفل الليلة!" قال وهو يشير الى الممر المظلم بالأسفل.

بلعت ريقي و قهقهت بقلق, "لا, لم آت لذلك..."

"جيد... اذا أبتعد قبل أن ألكمك الى المريخ! لا أريد البقاء أو الحديث مع أحد الليلة..."

التفت راف للأعلي ناحية القمر, لقد كنا في بداية الشهرالقمري, لذا لم يظهر من القمر سوى شكل الموزة, و بصراحة, بدى كموزة باهتة الاصفرار و هزيلة جدا, أظن أنها بالكاد تنفع لمشروب فواكه مشكلة.

ظللنا على تلك الحال لعدة دقائق. ظللت أجول بناظري في السماء و أنا أتابع النجوم, محاولا أن أتعرف عليها, لكن كما يقول دونني, ان الأضواء التي تنير المدينة أقوى من ضوء القمر و النجوم, لذلك فان النجوم تختفي و لا نستطيع رؤيتها...

"أتعلم؟" قال راف في صوت هادئ و منخفض.

أبتسمت و لم أتكلم, كنت أعرف أنه لن يمضي الكثير من الوقت, قبل أن يهدأ و يخبرني بالذي يجول في خاطره.

"من الصعب أن تكون سلحفاة تعيش في مجاريرالمدينة..."

"أتفضل أن تكون سلحفاة تعيش في مجاريرمنطقة سياحية؟"

"لا شكرا..." قال راف وهو يبتسم ثم نظر الي, "مايكي, لو كان لك الخيار, أين كنت تفضل أن تعيش؟"

أبقيت على أبتسامتي ثم قلت "أينما تكون العائلة, لا يهمني أين نكون, المهم أننا مع بعضنا البعض."

أبتسم راف ثم أومأ برأسه, "توقعت أن تقول شيئا كهذا..."

ضحكت قليلا و أبتسمت حتى لمعت أضراسي, ثم اقتربت منه حتي تلاصق جانبي بجانبه, "أتعلم, ان كنت تنوي الذهاب في رحلة, أو شئ من هذا القبيل, سمعت في النشرة الجوية ان هاواي رائعة في هذا الفصل من السنة!"

قهقة راف في نظر الي, "لا امانع, لكن على الرحلة أن تكون مدفوعة التكاليف, و لعلمك, أنا لن أدفع قرشا واحدا!"

مططت شفتي, "هذا لا يجوز! أنت تعلم أنني مفلس!"

"ليست مشكلتي انك تنفق كل مصروفك على البيتزا, مايكي! لا أظن أنني مخطئ حين أقول أن عقلك يقطن في معدتك!" ضحك راف ثم لف ذراعه حول ظهرى, "و بصراحة, يجب عليك التحكم في شهيتك! لقد أزداد وزنك كثيرا هذه الأيام."

حسنا, في الحقيقة لم يحدث شئ يذكر تلك الليلة. فقط تحدثت مع راف عن أشياء كثيرة, عن الطعام و السفر حول العالم, ومع أنه لم يكن مهتما بالذي كنت أقوله, الا أنه لم يشتك أو يقاطعني بلكنته الساخرة المعتادة, طبعا أستمريت أنا بالحديث الى أن جاء دونني, و أخبرنا بأنه قد حان وقت العودة لمنزلنا في قلب المجارير.

قد يبدو الأمر مملا بالنسبة اليكم, لكن أنتم لا تفهمون شعوري.

لقد أخبرني راف بالذي يزعجه...

لا تفهمون شعور سلحفاة نينجا تعيش في ظلال الآخرين مذ ولدت, تقاتل الشر من أجلكم, تقاتل لتحميكم, تتألم نفسيا و جسدا عند كل طعنة سلاح, عند كل صرخة يطلقها شخص خاطرت بحياتك لحمايته, تضحك و تبكي مثل كل آدمي على سطح الكرة الأرضية, لكن عندما يمتد بها العمر, و حين تفنى و تموت, لن يعلم أحد, لن يتذكرها أحد.

قد نكون مخلوقات غير بشرية, ولكن هذا لا يعني بأننا لا نشعر مثلكم...

حقا... من الصعب أن تكون سلحفاة نينجا تعيش في قلب مدينة نيويورك...

-------------------

النهاية

-------------------


End file.
